


Waking Up Older

by sakurasake



Series: The Leo and Gwen Series [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakurasake/pseuds/sakurasake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bones was 16 years old, his best friend Gwen was hit by a speeder pushing Bones' little sister Ellie out of the way. When he graduated high school, he studied medicine for Gwen. When he married Jocelyn, she tried everything humanly possible to keep him away from Gwen, who was his patient since he got his licence. When they got divorced, he got drunk, joined Star Fleet and moved Gwen to San Francisco to take care of her. When he got assigned to the Enterprise, it wasn't just Jim he brought aboard. When Khan was apprehended, his blood needed to save the Captain, the Augment became fascinated with her. He made the faint comment that she reminded him of his baby sister Kati; the only truly personal comment about himself (besides his real name) that he ever made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up Older

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: http://thefandomimagine.tumblr.com/post/104832127089/submitted-by-anonymous

Casting:  
1\. Sebastian Stan as young Leonard McCoy The Covenant  
2\. India Eisley as young Gwen McCarthy Underworld Awakening  
3\. Karl Urban as Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy, CMO of the Enterprise STiD  
4\. Liv Tyler as Gwen McCarthy, first long term patient in the Enterprise Jersey Girl  
...

[ ](http://s198.photobucket.com/user/JarodsSlayer/media/leo%20and%20gwen%201...waking%20up%20older.jpg.html)

…  
It felt like her head was stuffed with cotton-balls and her eyes hurt. There was a warbly voice and the lights went down. She groaned gratefully, trying to move weakened limbs. A gentle hand stopped her and a deep voice hit her ears.

“McCarthy, you pull something and I am throwing you out the airlock...”  
Gwen snickered, hand weakly going to her head when it started throbbing. A pinch at her neck and a happy sigh.

“If you're a hot doctor, darlin',” She croaked, “I might kiss you...”  
Gwen paused. What was wrong with her voice? Why did she sound so...old?

“Gwennie...”  
The voice was careful and Gwen tried opening her eyes again. She let her eyes focus, widening when she saw a surprisingly gorgeous doctor looking at her. Her brows furrowed as she looked into the doctor's eyes. She knew those eyes.

“No way...” She said softly, reaching up to touch the man's cheek, “Leo?  
Leonard McCoy chuckled softly, shaking his head in a way that made Gwen almost squeal with happy recognition. He braced himself when she did, always knowing that a hug would follow. Weak though it was, he was still right.

“Damn, Leo...” Gwen coughed, Bones patting her back as Nurse Chapel, who transferred back at Bones' request, held the straw for Gwen to sip the water, “you got hot.”  
Christine Chapel snickered with a nod, “I've been telling him that for years, honey. Maybe he'll actually listen to you, instead of being his usual grumpy self.”  
Gwen snorted, “Leo was only ever grumpy because of one creature: Jocelyn Fray. No relation to the chick from Mortal Instruments...”  
Bones glared at Gwen, who Christine helped lay back on the bed...after she moved it into a more comfortable sitting position. Gwen weakly flipped Bones off, Bones snatching up that hand and lowering it with an embarrassed look.

“If you're half as good as the Captain is at getting Leonard to react,” Christine spoke to Gwen as she took her vitals, “then the next few days are going to be fun.”  
…  
Bones got Cupcake's help, asking him to carry a napping Gwen to his (Bones') quarters, before the Captain could see her. He wanted to tell the others on his own time, he didn't want Jim broadcasting it all over the damn ship like a loose-lipped gossip. Cupcake liked Gwen, she didn't let the Doc get away with ANYTHING. He watched them for days, coming to the Doc's quarters to share his meals with her while the Doc worked. So she wasn't alone in the room all day with nothing to do. Now, you would think the Enterprise's head of security hated the nickname...oh, he did, there was no questioning it if the Captain was saying it. But for some reason, he didn't mind it as Gwen said it. She talked to him like he was just another of one of her many brothers.

As he sat in his office, reading the latest reports from the transport ship holding Khan and his people, he thought back to his call about Gwen to his sister Ellie.

 

“Leo, you never call at this time of night...” Ellie Mae McCoy yawned.  
It was half past midnight. She'd been told earlier that day to expect a call from her brother, but she never expected it to be this late.

“Sorry, Ellie, 12 hour time difference, I guess,” Bones chuckled, before sighing heavily, “I need you awake, though, cause I got some news about Gwen...”  
“Oh my god...Leo, no...please tell me she didn't...” Ellie spoke.  
Bones growled softly and Ellie stopped in her rant. He only did that when she was jumping to conclusions.

“She woke up a couple days ago, Ellie,” Bones laughed, a bit loudly...with a slight dash of disbelief and hysteria, “she's okay...got the ship's head of security wrapped around her pinkie.”  
Ellie snickered and listened to her brother as he told her about what's happened since Gwen woke.

 

Bones chuckled and shook his head, sitting the file down only to see the Captain sitting there. He startled, of course, wanting to wrap his hands around the smug little shit's neck.

“What do you want?” He glared at the Captain.  
Jim sighed and sat back in his chair, “Wanna tell me why my Head of Security spends his meals in your quarters?”  
Bones sighed heavily, wanting to beat his head on the desk. This was not how he wanted to tell them this.

“You'll find out at the end of shift,” Bones sighed, “grab Uhura and the others, come to my quarters for dinner and you'll see for yourself.”  
…  
Jim told Uhura, Spock, Scotty, Chekov, Carol and Sulu to meet him at Bones' quarters. When the door opened, they were greeted with the sound of music from the 1990s...and greeted with the sight of Bones laying on his stomach, posed just perfectly as he was trying to eat the slice of pizza in his hand. That wasn't all, though. When they walked in and the door closed behind them, the lights adjusted to a brighter setting...and that's when they saw her. Coma Girl. Was awake. In Bones' room. Eating pizza from a replicator.

“Why do I suddenly feel like the new kitty cat at the zoo?” Gwen spoke carefully, looking over at Bones.  
The man shrugged, “Maybe cause they've never seen you awake?”


End file.
